Fox, Human, Vampire and Panther, what a team
by CrazyWolfDevil
Summary: In this story they are still ninja, but there will be a twist. Let's say Sasuke was a vampire, Naruto still the 9-tailed jinchuuriki, Kakashi a strangely advanced human...Oh, i almost forgot, Sakura is a panther shape-shifter, but Sasuke and Naruto think she is just a normal girl, how wrong they are. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In this story they are still ninja, but there will be a twist. Let's say Sasuke was a vampire, Naruto still the 9-tailed jinchuuriki, Kakashi a strangely advanced human. Ok on with the summary; again let's say Sasuke and Naruto don't really know what their pink-haired teammates' life was like; or how strong she really was. Sakura is Kakashi's adoptive daughter (_big shock there_) and Sakura is actually ANBU level. What happens when her new mission is to be on Kakashi's team and be the third member of team 7 with Sasuke and Naruto? How will she keep them out of trouble? How will she go at pretending to be a genin and not let them know she is ANBU? What will Kakashi do to try and keep her temper in check, and to get her to bond with her team mates? This will be one heck of an adventure. Rated M for Language, Sakura and Kakashi in this might make the proverbial sailor blush. Characters may be OOC.

Oh, i almost forgot, Sakura is a panther shape-shifter, but Sasuke and Naruto think she is just a normal girl, how wrong they are. Naruto and Sasuke are best friends.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto, i wish i did but sadly no.

* * *

**-Growl, Rawr-**

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I woke up to a quiet house, getting up i wondered where my adoptive daughter was. As i walked into the kitchen and saw the date, i would be meeting my new genin team today. It was also the day Sakura was getting a mission to be on my genin team –it's going to be so much fun, not with her temper- and wondered if they would pass my test. I sighed and started getting ready it was early but i had some errands to do today and if i didn't i would get in trouble by my daughter.

**-Growl, Rawr- time skip, later in the day. Sasuke's P.O.V **

I sat in my seat ignoring all my annoying fan girls, waiting for Naruto come in and sit. Just as the door opened a loud voice could be heard.

"DON'T WORRY EVERYONE THE AMAZING NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE!" well i think you can guess who said that, i sighed.

"Dobe, be quiet, sit down and wait for Iruka-sensei to announce the teams" Naruto for once listened to me and sat down, just as Iruka-sensei walk in.

"Alright class, listen up!" He said when he reached the front desk the room going quiet immediately. "I will now announce the assignments for the teams, and then tell you your sensei. You will wait here until your sensei comes to pick you up, no one leaves until then. Understood? Good let's get on with it then, Team 1..." I zoned out as soon as he started, as he kept going i decided to pay attention again and just in time. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and -" he was cut off by the door opening. In the doorway stood a girl our age, she had bright forest green eyes with soft pastel pink waist length hair. _I wonder who she is; i don't think i've seen her before._ Iruka looked at the door and saw the girl, he looked slightly surprised.

"Umm, may i ask why you're here?" He said to her, she just looked at him blankly for a bit before replying.

"I believe i'm in the right place, you are Iruka aren't you?" She said, Iruka just nodded and she continued "Well, then i'm in the right place seeing as you were just about to read out my name for Team 7" When she finished talking Iruka looked at the list then back up at her.

"Sakura Haruno?" He asked, she nodded then sat on the chair near the front desk. Everyone was looking at the girl weirdly and whispering. It was going quiet until i heard someone shout.

"FOREHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ino Yamanaka yelled, gaining everyone attention. People kept looking between her and the pink haired girl. A sigh and groan was heard from the front of the room.

"Pig, be quiet. I'm here because i am apart of team 7, which was said just before" Sakura said. Just as Ino was about to replied Iruka cut her off.

"Ok, that's enough Ino, i would like to continue reading out the teams" Ino huffed but sat down, for that i was grateful. "Now as i was saying, Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi..." i zoned out again this time wondering why the pink haired girl –Sakura- was on our team when i haven't seen her anywhere and haven't seen her at the academy before, but then again Ino knows her. Iruka was saying the senseis and i zoned in again when i heard my team.

"Team 7: Kakashi Hatake, i warn you he is chronically late, and he's never passed a team before. You may know him as the great Copy Ninja" when he finished an abrupt laugh sounded from the pinkette Sakura.

"What's so funny?" Dobe asked.

"Oh i was just laughing at 'the great' part, but never mind continue" as Iruka continued she looked out the window, i shared a look with Naruto and we both turned to study our new teammate.

Iruka finished reading the names and left as the sensei's started arriving. Soon there was only Naruto, Sakura and I left in the room. Soon hours had past with the only sound in the room from Naruto's whining, he got frustrated decided to do the eraser trick.

"Do you really think that will work? He's a Jounin and former member of the ANBU Black Ops Dobe. He won't fall for that." I stated simply, i recieved a faint huff from sakura.

"He will fall for it, because it's Kakashi and he won't reveal anything about himself straight up" She said looking over at us. Suddenly we heard the door opened and in walked Kakashi with the eraser on his head with a scowl on his face, i shot a look at Naruto then Sakura. She had a smirk on her face, i turned back to our sensei as he began to talk.

"My first impression of you guys... i hate you. Meet me on the roof" With that said he disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"I can't believe he fell for that" i said

"Told you, he won't reveal anything about himself that he doesn't want. I bet you'll get more proof soon." She said as she walked out the room and headed towards the roof with Naruto and I following. We reached the roof soon enough and sat on the stairs in front of Kakashi.

"Alright, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll go first my name is Kakashi Hatake; i suppose i like some things and dislike other stuff. Dream for the future? Never thought of it and i have a lot of hobbies." I looked over at sakura to see her giving me a smug smirk. "Next is...Pinky!" he said, by the crinkle around his eye i would say he was smiling. I looked at her from my peripherals' and i think her eye twitched.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and not Pinky, i would _appreciate_ it if you didn't call me that. I like training, medicine and my dad. I don't like people with a superiority complex, snobby people and sexists. My hobbies are studying medicine, reading, listening to music, and training. My dream for the future is to _sur-pass_ Lady Tsunade in both medical ninjutsu and as a combat ninja, and i want to protect those important to me."

"Okay, Blondie next"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like- no wait- i LOVE RAMEN, and anything to do with ramen, and hanging out with my best friend. I dislike the time i have to wait to cook ramen, and i don't like people who judge and treat people terribly without getting to know them. My hobbies would be hanging out with Teme, eating ramen and training. My dream is to BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER! BELIEVE IT!"

"Okay, a hyperactive knucklehead, emo next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and Dislike lots of things. My hobbies are training and hanging out with Dobe. My dream is not a dream but an ambition, and i will make it come true: to revive my clan and kill a **certain someone**" i said getting angry thinking about _him_.

"Yippee. A brainiac, a hyperactive knucklehead obsessed with ramen, and an emo avenger obsessed with revenge. This should be interesting, meet at training ground 7 at 9am tomorrow. Oh don't eat or you'll throw up. Bye." With that done he disappeared followed by Sakura. I looked at Dobe.

"Well i'm going as well, i need to prepare for tomorrow and eat now before tomorrow." I said as i started walking away.

"I'll do that as well. See ya tomorrow Teme."

I walked home, when i got there i went into the kitchen and grabbed a tomato then sat on the couch. I wonder what we're doing tomorrow. I feel asleep thinking about tomorrow and about a new pink haired teammate.

* * *

thanks for reading hope you liked it please **R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. Absolutely swamped with assessment.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto, i wish i did but sadly no.

Normal

_Thoughts/ talking to inner or beast side (vampire) or Kyuubi_

_**Inner/Kyuubi/beast side (vampire)**_

I forgot to mention, but Naruto knows he has the Kyuubi in him.

**-Growl, Rawr-**

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I woke up to noise in the kitchen; i got up and slowly made my way down stairs. As i reached the kitchen i saw my adoptive daughter sakura making breakfast.

"I thought i said not to eat anything, as your sensei i believe your meant to follow my orders" i said casually, hoping i had surprised her.

"Morning" she said casually as she continued making breakfast, _she gotten way too good, even i can't surprise her_. "I'm eating because how can a ninja train or function without proper nutrients, and Kaka-tou-san i surpassed you ages ago along with Lady Tsunade. I only said that yesterday because i'm meant to be a little helpless genin."

"Morning. Fine i knew you would eat any way, but i wonder if the other will as well."

"They won't but they would more than likely would have had a big dinner to make up for it."

"Ok, but about today. How are you going to appear as a 'helpless little genin'?"

"Well, from what i've read about those two they seem to be best friends so they'll work together, but it depends it they ask me to work with them or if they leave me out. If they ask me to help i will, I'll more than likely just throw a couple kunai and maybe try to punch you –while holding back, a lot- if they don't ask me to help I'll sit in a tree or out in the sun somewhere and take a nap as a panther"

"Okay, sounds like a plan, but what will you do if they end up seeing you as a panther? Oh remember if they ask for help, that I'll be reading my book."

"I'll just run, they won't know any better. Of course you're going to read your book, that's what you did with the others. Now eat breakfast and try not to be three hours late this time"

We both sat down and ate, Sakura was finished before me and placed her dishes in the sink and left to wait at training ground 7.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I just left the house and was walking the streets of Konoha in the morning light; i walked pass villagers doing their morning routine._ I wonder how those boys, i think it was Sasuke and Naruto, will do. Let's see if they get Kakashi's survival test._ I got to training ground seven first; half an hour later Sasuke and Naruto arrived. I just sat under a tree listening to what the boys were talking about, well it's really a one sided conversation. Just as i thought Kakashi arrived 2 hours late, I heard a "Yo" then yelling from Naruto. I stood up and looked towards the members of our group, Sasuke stared at Kakashi with an eyebrow raised, Naruto was yelling, and Kakashi was scratching his head. It looks like they forgot i was here, well not Kaka-tou-san but the others.

"Alright, now that we're all here come with me" he lead us to the gravestone, _ah he's going to teach then that sometimes we die in battle_

_**Cha, well at least act like this is your first time learning it outer, your meant to be a fresh out of the academy genin.**_

_Yeah, whatever inner it's not like they will know the difference. I could be like an Uchiha they're emotionally stunted._

_**Just pay attention they're leaving now.**_

Kakashi then took us back to our training ground; he got an alarm clock from his pack and put it on a stump in the middle of the training field.

"Alright, it's set for noon" he pulled two bells from his pocket. "Your goal is to get these bells from me by noon, and those who can't will be tied to the stump and given no lunch"

"What! Is that why you told us not to eat breakfast?!" Naruto shouted, i silently giggled at the looks on both Naruto and Sasuke's faces.

"Yes, now you only need one bell and there are only two, so one of you is definitely going to be tied up. The one who does not get a bell will fail and return to the academy" i saw both boys freeze and shared a look with each other at Kakashi's words; i noticed they tried to discretely look in my direction.

"Any questions?" there was silence. "Alright, Begin!" To Kakashi's and my surprise Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and ran off to the trees.

"Well, that answers your question. They'll work together but they won't ask me, especially with the chance that someone will go back to the academy." I said

"Ahh, i guess that's so. So should i pass them or not?"

"I would wait till; the alarm goes off at noon. Seeing how this started out, I'll most likely be the one 'tied' to the stump. See how they act then, and if they stay the same tell them the point of the exercise. Tell them that you will give a second chance and that you will test us later or on one of the D-rank missions." I shared a look with Kakashi.

"They'll be here soon, i can feel their chakra. I'll sit in the little clearing over there for a bit, when i can feel then go for a second attack I'll jump in for my own 'attack'." Kakashi nodded to me as a jumped off.

I just landed in the tree when, Sasuke burst from the bushes and fired a fireball at Kakashi, just as he dodged Naruto attacked with his clones. It didn't take long for Kakashi to dispel the clones and for the boys to back into hiding. I was just contemplating changing my form, when i felt the boys getting ready for their second attacks, i sighed as i jumped to where Kakashi was.

I jumped into the clearing aiming a perfect roundhouse kick at him, i held back so i looked like a genin because of that Kakashi was able to grab my leg and flung me into a nearby tree. I could tell by the impact that he was holding back. _Silly Kakashi, he should know i hate it when he holds back._

_**He's probably doing that because you have to hold back. It would also make it look like he thinks you're a weak kunoichi.**_

_Fine you have a good point but it doesn't mean i like it._

I stood up and flung a few kunai at him, when he dodged i threw a smoke bomb and followed it with a punch. I accidently added more force because Kakashi's feet slid back a tiny bit when he blocked the punch. I let him kick, as i flew backwards i saw Naruto and Sasuke attack together and they managed to grab the bells. I righted myself before i landed in the tree, i jumped down and walked over to the stump getting ready to be 'tied' to it. I find this ironic seeing as i could release myself from it easily, but no i have to act like a genin. When i was 'tied' up i saw Sasuke and Naruto eating bentos on the right of me, and Kakashi in front of me, i nodded letting him know to continue.

"That, i must say was pitiful. I'll admit you put up an effort, but it wasn't a great one" I could see it pained him to say this to me; i just looked him straight in the eyes and discretely nodded my head to let him know it was alright.

"What was up with your performance, Sakura? How could you hope to become a ninja with skills like that?" i had to resist rolling my eyes at his speech, he always was overdramatic. "I'll admit that you have some determination, but determination will only take you so far, especially with skills like that. You need to improve your physical attributes." I'm glad he didn't call me weak, it wouldn't have mattered that i knew he had to say this, but if he had called me weak i would have snapped.

"Naruto and Sasuke, well done on getting the bells, but youse have failed" I saw Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened "You may have worked well with each other but the point of this test was teamwork, and yes youse worked together but you forgot your third member. You even just watched as she attempted to go against me by herself" he pause looking at us all now. "'Those that disregard the rules are scum, yes. But those who abandon and disregard their comrades are worse than scum.' If there's one thing i want you all to remember from today, it's that."

When he finished i saw the boys look at their lunches, i sighed.

"Kaka-tou-san, can you let me go now i have to get ingredients for dinner tonight and i can't do that tied to a stump" when i started speaking both boys heads snapped to look between me and Kakashi.

"Right, what's for dinner? I'll give you guys a second chance, remember your a team you have to work together as a unit to succeed"

"You just have to wait and see" i said stretching my arms.

"Wait! How are you father and daughter? You look nothing alike" Naruto half questioned, half shouted.

"Well, i'm her adoptive father. I've had her since she was 2" with that said i turned and walked away leaving Kakashi to handle the boys.

"DON'T RUIN YOUR APPETITE KAKA-TOU-SAN!" before i was out of ear shot i heard a replie

"YEAH, YEAH"

* * *

thanks for reading, if anyone has any ideas that could contribute to the story please note them in a review or PM and i'll consider them.


	3. note

i'm sorry for not uploading any new chapters but i decided that before i upload any more i'll go over what i have and make fix up grammar and spelling and maybe adding more to the chapters. so sorry if you were hoping it was a new chapter i'll work on my naruto fanfiction before my ghost hunt one.


	4. Note sorry

hey, again sorry for no updates, i'm still working on making new chapters when i can. i'll work hard during the holidays when i can cause i'm going to my sisters house for the 2 weeks but when i get home i should be able to update the improved chapters and the new chapters. so again sorry for no updates but please bear with me, year 12 is important but so are you as my readers.


End file.
